Moonlight
by jxxhyun
Summary: Yamamoto x Haru One Shot. A short story revolving on one sided love between two good friends.


**Moonlight - Yamamoto x Haru One Shot**

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort

**Word Count:** 929

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **Characters used in the storyline are owned by Akira Amano. I do not own anything but the plot itself.

* * *

"You okay?" He asked, even though he had the slightest clue of what she'd say afterwards. Well, it's not actually a clue, but he knew, definitely, that she'd respond that way. And he was expecting that she'd look back with such sarcasm in her teary pair of cat-like eyes. For a second there, he felt pained as well. Just seeing her cry for a moment almost made his heart shed a tear.

"Don't pity me." She demanded, her soft voice quivering with depression and the lack of self-esteem; she surely thought of herself that low, didn't she? But he, on the other hand, hadn't even thought about pitying her, to be honest.

His eyebrows creased, and it showed off the glint of confusion in his expression. Well, at least she noticed it. Maybe he wasn't really thinking of her that weak, as so she thought.

He nodded, knowingly reading whatever's inside her mind, he is. And she acknowledged his silence, same goes with him.

The surroundings sounded a lot clearer, minus her occasional sniffs and muffled sobs, though he knew better but to wait. He then tried to revert his gaze up the midnight sky, with all those stars that twinkled ever so bright, and the luminous crescent moon that marvelously stood out above all.

It's a pain that he wouldn't see her pleasant expression, glimmering the night sky as of now. He did remind himself that her sincere, smiling face was the best sight he had ever witnessed so far.

He took a glimpse on her. Still, no change. _Still_, she's crying. And moments later, she stopped; which was a relief to him. Tilting her head up, she took sight of the beauty that held the sky.

He waited.

"Takeshi-kun.." Resting her head against his shoulder, she started. "Why does it hurt so much?"

He thought she'd never ask.

"It's because you're in love, Haru." It didn't take him long to respond, after all, it was the same answer he gave her for the eighth time these few weeks.

Yes, he counted it; how many nights they've spent together underneath the night skies, how many times she'd sniff, and sob, and cry endlessly, how many times she'd been hurt, how her feelings were taken advantage of, or rather, _how many times his own feelings were ignored._

A tear silently fell down his cheek.

Must be hard playing the role of a best friend, huh?

He sighed, patting her head once, twice, thrice, in a gentle manner, knowing how fragile the girl beside him can be. She might break further any moment now. And he couldn't bear seeing her heart getting shattered once again.

"Haru wishes this to stop.." She murmured, for the eighth time. Again. "This feeling.. She hates being hurt again." A sob escaped her lips; despite of her desire in letting go, she also despised how painful setting a person free from her heart, even if it's the best for her.

"I wish Haru can fall in love with another guy.. One who's sweet, and considerate, and will never hurt or leave Haru alone." The brunette buried her head against his chest, feeling the other's heart starting to race for it was the first time he heard such words from her. "I wish Haru can fall in love with a guy like Takeshi-kun.." She murmured rather carelessly, and he, definitely, was taken aback. He stared at her in awe, in shock, and with whatever emotion that's left inside of him.

"The girl you like must be very lucky.." She looked at him and whispered, smiling bitterly at the thought of love itself.

He remained silent for who knows how long.

Pursing his lips, he shook head. "The girl I like.." He started off, his voice faltering. "is not even close to lucky." In his mouth crawled a small smile. "Always being ignored by the guy he loves, always being hurt," His smile widened. "dragging me every other night just to cry over that guy I was always jealous of." He felt her visibly stiffened in her spot, and he managed to let out a chuckle.

"But you know what," Takeshi tried his best to put some life in his voice, not minding how if he would croak and fail in the end. "Even if my feelings were ignored, I'll still back her up and give her the reason to flash that beautiful smile of hers." Slowly, she turned her head and stared at him, dumbfounded by his unexpected choice of words.

"Because seeing her smile also gives me the reason to lighten up." He glanced at the stars up in the sky, once again. "I feel contented when I know that I can somehow cheer her up."

Her breath hitched. "T-Takeshi-kun.."

"It's alright." Ruffling her hair a bit, he flashed her a warm, sincere smile and averted his gaze upon the horizon; fixing it on hers. "Forcing her to like me won't do, but I can wait."

In his eyes glinted hope and unrelenting determination, she saw it the moment his perfectly golden orbs met her hazelnut ones. "I'll wait for her to move forward and accept everything.." By then, tears started to crowd the corner of her eyes, and it unfortunately won't stop.

"I'll be patient," He chuckled softly, as he inched closer to her; both of his thumbs wiped away those reckless tears that started to flood her dazzling pair of eyes. "_and wait for the right moment to capture her heart._"

And as he muttered out those last words, she just lost it.

* * *

**A/N:** And so here goes my first ever one-shot in FF. A bit sad, I know, but I personally loved how Yamamoto was so darn sincere that time. Anyways.. Hope you liked it! Please do tell me what you think. Reviews are welcomed and loved~ ^^


End file.
